My Birthday
by XxRedLucarioxX
Summary: Yes finally up and going! Please read more and thank you for supporting me! I wish to write more and put out more, but for now read! This story includes a birthday and couples including ZeldaXMarth and a bit of PeachXPit, enjoy!


My Birthday…

* * *

Redbutterfly25 sayz -OMG, I'm sorry to all my fans or friends, please do not be mad becasue I do not have internet! Fear not! I have made two stories please read them and please comment good ones, no critism, but okay maybe some, but Okay!!! Read, Read, Read!!!

* * *

"Hmm… what's tomorrow? I remember it was something important," said the blue haired prince.

"Marth! Come on! We have to plan everything for her!" A smash brawler said to the boy.

"Her? Oh, damn…"

He blushed a bit. He remembered the day he saw _her._ She was beautiful just as the smash brawlers said. She changed so much the last time he saw her since Melee. She was even more dazzling. Her brunette hair, sapphire blue eyes, and her moves when she used in battle when she KO'd a brawler.

"Princess Zelda… you are so beautiful when you fight. All the brawlers all go easy on you especially the boys, because of your beauty. Why can't I-" he trailed off.

"Hmm? Prince Marth? Are you okay?" A familiar voice said to him.

He turned around and saw the beautiful brunette Hyrulian Princess, Zelda. He was beginning to tense up.

"Z-Zelda! O-Oh! Nothing much! Anyways, you seem to be happy today. Why is that?"

"Well my birthday is tomorrow. I'm happy I'm turning 17 this year. Last year, almost every boy wanted me to go with them because I was so popular. I was surprised, out of everyone, you didn't ask me out," Zelda said.

"Oh, well, I didn't want to bother you. I wanted to give you some space. Anyways, I have to go and help Peach with something," Marth said.

"Wait Marth," Zelda said to him.

She grabbed his hand. He turned red.

"Umm… tomorrow for my birthday, I was wondering if you would like to hang out and have a mini party for me," she said.

"What?"

"Well everytime I ask someone to go with me to have a mini party, they said no. I asked Pit, Link, Ike and even Lucas. They all said no, so would you, with me? I… can't be alone, the last time I was…" she stopped for a moment.

"What? What happened?" Marth asked her.

"Oh. Well never mind, I'll spend the evening alone. I'll see you later,"

She walked off.

Marth looked at her.

"_Zelda, what's wrong? You're not your usual self today…I wonder what happened," _Marth wondered.

"Oh? Looks like someone got the "Mysterious Walk-Away," from Zelda," said a person.

Marth turned around and saw it was Pit. Pit smiled at Marth.

"Why are you smiling at me Pit?"

"You like Zelda, huh,"

Marth turned red.

"N-No I don't! Who told you that?!"

"No one, I can just tell from your expressions that you like her. You get this type of facial expression like you want to hold her tightly. And you stare off when you are reading, which is something you never do especially your favorite book, and I've seen some drawings of Zelda in your room," said Pit.

"Were you spying on me?" Marth said.

"Not spying, investigating. You know, I've been good friends with Zelda and she tells me almost everything about you. She said the only thing that she liked about you was that you never go easy on her, and you're always direct to her,"

"What? Me? What about Link? Doesn't he like Zelda? Everybody's been talking about it, isn't it true?" Marth asked the angel of light.

"No. Zelda and Link have a brother-sister type of relationship. Link never liked Zelda, there were times where he does think about her, but then again, he back off,"

"Oh…"

"_Oh?_ What do you mean _Oh?_ You should be happy that you have a chance with Zelda! Oh yeah, for tomorrow, if Zelda is in her room when the party is ready, we wanted you to go get her, okay?" Pit said to the prince.

"Okay,"

Pit walked away and smiled mischievously.

"_Hehehehe… I can be an evil genius at times. Good luck Marth, because my plan will work perfectly," _thought Pit.

He smiled and then saw Peach. He went by her and told her everything, and then she smiled. She nodded yes and went with Pit.

"Pit, you brilliant angel you, how did you come up with it? Even I can't come up something like that and I'm the Master of Love," said Peach.

"Well I've been watching you, a lot. The things you do to make people end up together, it's really cool. I wish I can make people happy, and I'm an angel. You have talent," the brunette haired angel said.

"Just a bit of magic and help from the Princess of Love. People are so silly when they don't know their feelings. They have to know and realize their feelings sooner or later, right?"

"Then what about my feelings? Can you tell who I like?" The Angel asked the Princess.

She smiled. "It's pretty obvious Pit,"

She kissed him on the cheek. He blushed a cherry red.

"Silly, you show it everyday. You blush when I walk around you, you get jealous easily when I talk to Ike or Link and you're always "observing" me. It's really adorable," Peach said.

Pit blushed a peachy pink. "It's because I admire you a lot. You're always a people person and not scared to make people fall in love,"

She hugged him softly.

"It's because I'm a Princess of Love,"

He looked at her and thought of something he should've done a long time ago.

"Hey Peach, there's something on your eyelashes,"

"Oh there is?"

"Here, close your eyes. I'll get it out,"

Peach closed her sapphire blue eyes and waited a moment. Pit went closer to her and then their lips met. Peach did him a favor and kissed back. After a moment, they broke up. Pit blushed and Peach smiled.

"I know you like me Pit, I like you too,"

"Then… go out with me?" he asked.

"Only one condition,"

"What?"

She smiled again. "You have to be my helper when it comes to love, okay?"

Then he smiled. "Of course. I wouldn't want a better job. Now, we must resume our work,"

They started planning everything how everything went.

The next day. The party was set and all was left was getting Zelda surprised, so Marth went and had to get her. He walked down the hall and saw a little note on Zelda's door.

He picked it and read it:

"I'm at the library"

He walked down to the library and went inside.

"Hello? Zelda, are you here?"

He looked around the library.

"Checkpoint one success! Pit, onto checkpoint two!" Peach said over the microphone.

"Got it,"

He saw Zelda and ran up to her.

"Zelda, there's a huge problem! It's the library!" Pit panted out.

Zelda ran to the library as fast as she could. She couldn't survive without it because it was her special place to be when she was alone. She ran in the dark room filled with books.

Marth looked.

"Zelda, I was looking for you," Marth said to her.

"The library, is it okay?" Zelda panted out.

"Huh? Oh yeah, everything's the same,"

The door was slammed and locked. Marth ran up to the door and pulled on the door. He saw Peach and Pit smirking at him.

"We'll open it when you confess to her Marth," they said then ran off laughing evilly.

"Are we stuck?"

"Yeah. The door won't open, I guess we'll have to wait until someone opens it," Marth said to the Hylian Princess.

"Oh, I guess it's not all bad. You're here with me Marth," Zelda said and then smiled.

He turned around, trying to hide his blush.

"_Damnit Marth! Stop blushing! This is your chance, tell Zelda you like her! Come on, breathe slowly and tell her, it's not hard," _Marth's inner self said to him.

"Umm, Zelda…"

"Oh my, I didn't know this book was here. I was looking for it. Marth, have you read this book?"

He saw it and read the title, "My Sweetheart,"

"It's a very cute book. Did you want to say something?" Zelda asked him.

"Oh, well… umm…" he said nervously.

Then he remembered something. He checked his bag and found it.

"Here's your present. Happy birthday," he said.

Zelda saw the present and took it. She unwrapped it and saw what it was.

"Oh Marth! It's adorable! How did you know I like bears?"

"Well I was trying to find something for your birthday and I couldn't really find anything until I saw this animal. I knew you would like it and bought it for you,"

"Aww thank you. I love it,"

She hugged him. He blushed again. Zelda let go of Marth, but he grabbed her. She looked at the blue haired prince as he kissed her. She stood there for a moment before they broke up. She blushed a bit.

"Zelda, I really like you, a lot," he confessed to her.

"I know,"

"You knew?"

"Yes, Pit told me a couple days ago. I thought it was cute when you blush around me, that's why I didn't confess to you… yet. Marth, I like you. You always bring a challenge to me, especially brawling,"

"Yeah, the guys are always easy on you. I won't,"

"That's why I liked you. Because of you're adorable blush, sapphire blue hair and easy going ways,"

"Then… go out with me Zelda. I want to make you happy,"

She smiled. "Sure,"

The lights went on and the confetti flew everywhere.

"Yay!! Congratulations Zelda and Marth!" All the brawlers said.

"Huh???" They both were said confusingly.

"Oh come on, it was pretty obvious that you both liked each other. Come on Zelda, let's celebrate your birthday and togetherness with Marth!" The brawlers said.

Zelda was about to go, but she before she could do that, she gave Marth a peck on the lips and smiled at him.

"I already got the best present in the world, your love, Marth," Zelda said.

He smiled and kissed her again, passionately.


End file.
